Mutants Behind Bars
by Red Witch
Summary: Ever wonder what the XMen were talking about when they were in police custody during 'No Good Deed? Wonder no more!


**I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Now come on, admit it. You liked seeing Jean behind bars didn't you? That was such fun! And so is this one shot fic. **

**Mutants Behind Bars**

"Just stay put all right," Xavier told them as he left the X-Men in their cells. "I'll sort things out."

"How long is that going to take?" Kitty asked. 

"You might want to try and get comfortable. This might take a while," Xavier sighed. 

"Oh this is just perfect!" Kurt grumbled. "Great idea Scott. Confront them out in the open! Yeah great plan! Stand right there where not only could they make fun of us, but have Wanda use her powers on us to make it look like we attacked them!" 

"This is definitely not what I imagined a confrontation with the Brotherhood would end in," Scott muttered. 

"Yeah we were supposed to be the ones on the **other** side of the bars," Kurt grumbled. "I'm lucky they didn't take my inducer!" 

"I think your inducer was the least of the things they were worried about," Bobby said as he made an ice harmonica. "Did you see how afraid of us they were? They even moved all the other criminals out of the cells here for their own protection!" 

"We are not criminals!" Scott snapped. 

"Tell that to the city zoo," Kitty said. 

"I don't believe this!" Jean fumed. "So much for my spotless record!" 

"**Your **spotless record?" Kitty glared at her. "Excuse me which one of us is still in high school? I am never going to live this down! My parents are going to kill me!" 

"Your parents? What about mine?" Bobby asked. "And I know whoever our new principal is will just love reading about this! And I thought detention was a bummer." 

"Yeah well at least you're not going to end up being deported," Kurt grumbled.

"You aren't going to be deported Kurt," Scott folded his arms. "The Professor will get us out sooner or later."

"Unless they decide to lock him up too," Bobby said before he started playing.

"Oh there's a cheery thought," Kitty muttered. 

"I know Rogue is just loving this," Jean said. "I can hear her now. 'Miss Perfect in Prison'! Oh god!" 

"Rogue wouldn't say anything like that," Kitty said. 

"Wanna bet?" Kurt snapped. "She's capable of anything! Just like Mystique!"

"Here we go," Bobby sighed as he continued playing. 

"It's so ironic," Kurt muttered. "My sister kills my mother and **I'm** the one who ends up behind bars!" 

"Kurt no offense but will you _please _not go into that right now!" Kitty groaned. "It's bad enough at the mansion with you two not speaking to each other."

"Yeah it's colder between you two than a freezer," Bobby said. "Trust me, I know." 

"Look we all agree that Rogue shouldn't have pushed Mystique but now is not the time to go into that," Jean said. 

"Yeah I should have been the one to blast her," Scott muttered under his breath. 

"I heard that!" Kurt snapped. 

"Kurt she tried to kill me and the rest of us a few times you know?" Scott snapped. "As much as I hate to say it, we're all better off with her gone! Excuse me for not feeling your pain!" 

"You're gonna feel a pain if you don't…" Kurt made a fist. 

"Will you stop going on about this? I'm getting a headache!" Jean snapped. "I'm gonna lose my scholarships I know it!" 

"What scholarships?" Bobby snapped. "The Professor is paying for everything!" 

"No I got a few hundred dollar scholarships for some essay contests I did," Jean sighed. "And ironically one of them was about the American judicial system." 

"Well looks like you'll get to research that topic more by the looks of things," Kitty said. 

"Oh very funny Kitty!" Jean grumbled folding her arms.

"Hey I was nearly eaten by a bunch of hungry crocodiles this afternoon!" Kitty snapped. "And all my good makeup got washed off! And I'm still a little damp so sorry that I'm not exactly sympathetic about your stupid scholarships!" 

"Which really ticks you off more Kitty? The makeup or the crocodiles?" Jean snapped. "In case you didn't notice you weren't the only one flying around like a rag doll out there! And Bobby quit it with that stupid harmonica before I come in there and shove it down your throat!" 

"Hey don't yell at me!" Bobby snapped. "At least I'm trying to lighten the mood a little. Not complaining about stupid things like makeup or scholarships or…"

"If you say one more thing about my mother…" Kurt warned. 

"Look it's the Brotherhood who's to blame for all this so let's not go at each other's throats, okay?" Scott asked. 

"Fine we'll go after the Brotherhood's throats when we get out of the Big House," Bobby said.

"Good plan," Scott said. "I know where we can get some very sharp knives."

"Scott will you stop joking around?" Jean sighed.

"Who's joking?" Scott asked.

"Sure why not?" Kurt grumbled. "Let's all become a bunch of killers! Who's gonna notice?" 

"KURT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SHE WAS ALREADY DEAD!" Jean shouted. "She was turned to stone! Can't get much deader than that!" 

"She was not dead!" Kurt snapped. 

"Was too!" Jean said.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!" 

"SHUT UP!" Scott shouted. "WILL YOU GUYS QUIT FIGHTING AMONGST YOURSELVES AND FOCUS ON WHAT'S IMPORTANT? OKAY?" 

"You're right Scott," Jean sighed. "The important thing is to clear our names so that none of this appears on any of our permanent records!" 

"Oh shut up Jean!" Everyone shouted. 


End file.
